Happy Birthday, LenKun
by TsubakiNakatsukasa
Summary: Rin tried to smile, but she didn't seem to have the strength. I started crying. I squeezed her hand. "Rin.." I moaned."Rin!" but her hand lost its grip of mine. Her body lost all tensity and relaxed. I cautiosly put one hand on her stomach. It lay perfectly still. I felt her neck, shoulders, heart, wrist, everywhere that I could think of. It was all very still.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! OK, so this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! And please, no mean comments~!**

Rin parked the car. I looked up at the resturaunt, which happened to be a chinese buffet, with delicious sushi.

"Happy birthday, Len-kun!" she hugged me. "Miku took me here the other day, and I know that you'll love it!"

"Rin, you're so sweet! But, you know that its your birthday too, you didn't have to do this."

She just giggled, and we climbed out of the car. We took our seats at a nice booth, and we soon made our way to the sushi bar.

"Ladies first~" I guestured for her to sit down. She responded in a flirty giggle- which is always so cute. As she ordered, I noticed a few employees nearby staring at Rin. I guess that they could tell that we were Vocaloids or something. Finally realizing that Rin was ready, I said, "I'll have the-"

"We're all out." the worker said. I looked at the dinner in front of me.

"But its-"

"I said, we're all out!"

I stepped back. "Uh, ok..." I turned towards Rin. "I'll be right over."

"OK!" she walked back to the table as I got my new meal. There was so much to choose from! I satdown across from her. We chatted, paid the check, and went back home.

"I rented a movie!" she put it in. Of course, it was a horror movie, but it was really good. About halfway through, Rin started moaning.

"Len-kuuuuuun..." she gripped my arm. I looked at her intently.

"Are you ok?"

"My stomach hurts... I don't feel good..."

Against my wanting, I instantly got over-protective. "What? Oh gosh, do you want some tea? I'll make you some, hold on," I paused the movie and headed for the kitchen. But at that moment, she ran to the bathroom. I followed her in. As she leaned over the toilet, I rubbed her back for comfort.

"L-len.." she managed to say. "I'm s-sorry for ruining your birth...day..."

"Rin, come on! It's not your fault. Now don't talk!" I carried her to the couch, and brought her everything that she needed. "Are you sure that you don't need anything more?"

She nodded.

"Ok then. I'm going to bed now. If you need anything, anything at all, just call me over, Ok?"

She nodded again, and closed her eyes. I kissed her on the forehead, gave her one last look, and then went to bed. Everytime I heard a rustle from her, I sat up, ready to assist. But of course, it was nothing.

But I had to be ready. I couldn't bear the thought of something serious happening to my Rin-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is part 2! i hope you enjoy it! WARNING: EXTREME CHEEZINESS AND DRAMA! Don't like, don't read!**

"L-len... come o-over..." Rin whispered. I could hardly hear, but I knew that she needed me. I ran over, noticing my clock striking 2:58 AM

"Rin! Do you need something?"

"I-I think that the s-sushi had something to do w-with... this..." she could hardly speak.

I stroke her hair, noticing that she was still fully dressed. "I think you're right, Rin-chan."

She closed her eyes again. "My stomach hurts again..."

"Oh! Do you need to-"

"And my ch-chest..."

I suddenly got pretty panicked., but I was somewhat able to keep calm. "Do your lungs hurt?"

"Y-yea..."

I didn't know what to do. I knew that I should probably call 911, but I couldn't leave Rin's side. But before I could do or say anything, she grabbed my hand. She squeezed it REALLY tight.

"Rin? RIN?!" she kept her eyes shut, not responding. I began thinking back to what had happend earlier. The man working at the sushi bar must have- for some reason- poisened Rin's meal, and didn't want me to have any of it. But why would he do that to her, of all people?! She's just so sweet, and innocent, and kind, and joyful, and-

"Len... I l-love you..." she slowly loosened her grip on my hand.

"I love you too, Rin~" my eyes swelled up with tears. I didn't know what to do. But could she actually be...? No, she couldn't! She can't! "Rin..." I winced. "Please don't..."

She opened one eye. She tried to smile, but she didn't seem to have the strength. I started crying. I squeezed her hand.

"Rin.." I moaned."Rin!" but her hand lost its grip of mine. Her body lost all tensity and relaxed. I cautiosly put one hand on her stomach. It lay perfectly still. I felt her neck, shoulders, heart, wrist, everywhere that I could think of. It was all very still.

Rin had died.

**Don't worry, more to come! (LOL i almost cried when I wrote that last part D;)**


End file.
